Many companies rely on data to conduct their daily activities. The data can include company data, employee data, financial data, sales data, and/or many other types of data. The data is used to perform a variety of tasks, which can include generation of reports, compilation and/or presentation of various information, data, etc., execution of functionalities of software applications, performing various transactions, etc.
Data can be stored in a variety of ways and is periodically updated through entry of new data, deletion of old data, modification of existing data, and/or in any other way. To retrieve data, a query may be generated that can contain various parameters defining specifics of data that is desired. The queries can be entered using various software applications and their associated user interfaces. If retrieval of only changed data is required, existing systems will typically retrieve all data (changed and not changed), which can significantly burden processing resources, networks, and overall performance of users' computing systems. Thus, there is a need for a way to effectively determine and retrieve changes to the data without extracting other data.